New Blood
by MechaBlades
Summary: This is what happens when Goku starts to have a lust for our Saiyan Prince Vegeta


New Blood  
  
The days of the andriods are well near hand but the Z squad are training harder than they ever thought possible. Krillen is working with Master Roshi and his fighting style. Yamcha is having somewhat of a hard time shopping with Bulma. Tien and Chiozu are meditating in the Himalayas and Vegeta in his Capsule ship. But Goku, Gohan, and Piccollo are hard at work training for the Andriods.  
  
Piccollo throws a hard punch at goku's arm and Goku does the same to Piccollo's chest. Gohan goes in to get some attention and fight Piccollo intensly fast and hard. Goku see's that Gohan really want to take it to the next level so he just goes into the house and turns on the TV trying to relax while taking off his clothes to cool off.  
  
He sits in his favorite chair in his room and watches his favorite cartoon show "FLCL". after 5 minutes of watching Naota battle inside conti's red armor body he falls asleep.  
  
*dream sequence* Goku appears in the air floating around the capsule corp area and he see's Vegeta just hanging out on top of the building and Goku waves. Vegeta notices and fly's over to Goku. While vegeta is appraoching Goku his clothes seemed to be falling off and becomes naked when in front of Goku. Goku see's if anyone is near to see this and looks at himself and then finds himself to be naked aswell. Geta comes closer to his face to kiss him and...  
  
Goku wakes covered in his own white fluids and it is now 10 o'clock and Chichi has yet to come back from her MOFA meeting (Mothers Of Fighting Adolesence). HIs erection is Rock hard and huge... about 8 and a half inches. he cleans himself up and see's Gohan is sleeping in his room. Out like a light how cute. He walks back to his room and just jumps into bed. "what si going on with me I love Chichi not 'Geta."  
  
Next Morning Goku begins his usual morning... taking a shower, eating (like a maniac), and starting his training with Piccollo. After fighting for about 5 hours Goku just had his mind on something else and just get's knocked out by Piccollo's punch to his face and falls to the floor dangerously fast. Piccollo floats down and helps the Saiyan up to his feet and asks him, "Goku are you alright... your not yourself today." "No Piccollo i just need to take a break for a while... I'm gonna go fly around for a while."  
  
Going in a fast speed to go cool his mind and try to control his thoughts he wizzes by Capsule Corp. and see's 'Geta sun-bathing on a lawn chair with Lemonade right next to him. Goku descends and just walks over to Vegeta blocking out his rays... Vegeta is disturbed by this and takes a look under his shades and see's Goku in front him staring. "Kakarott what do you want... your in my light." while taking a sip of lemonade. Goku stares for 5 more minutes and doesn't even lift a finger. "Kakarott... do you have a staring problem?!!" Goku snaps out of it and asks, "Hey Vegeta wanna fight for a while?" Vegeta looks under his shades again and sighs, "Alright... if it'll get you out of my sun!"  
  
Inside of Vegeta's space capsule he turns to gravity control to 400 times earth gravity and they begin to fight. Goku felt strong and kept fighting like he just got up in the morning and Vegeta fought with joy as he fought his Saiyan brotherin. Fast as lightning punching and kicking eachother. But when Goku goes to punch Vegeta again he makes an accidental grab for 'Geta's crotch. Vegeta goes insane and starts to scream at Goku, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE A FUCKING FAIRY KAKAROTT!!! JUST GO BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" Goku with a sad face returns home.  
  
At home he lay in bed without Chichi again cause she went to spend the night at the Ox King's Castle, to take a break from all the training going on. Goku stares into oblivion and wonders why he did that. "What is wrong with me? I'm not suppose to think those things right now... actually not even at all. I'm suppose to be working towards the day of the Androids right now." He begins to sleep for a while and has the same dream from last night with Vegeta and wakes up in a shocking cold sweat. "That's it... i got to get him now." Goku Get's dressed and flys over to capsule corp.  
  
He starts to sneak around inside to not wake anyone up and then finds vegeta is up to go get a glass of water. Goku see's him and jumps onto the roof and hides his power level so that vegeta doesn't notice he's there. Vegeta comes back with the glass of water and stops for a second. Goku drops and grabs him and flee's to the farthest forest from the area.  
  
"Kakarott!!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS... I FIND MYSELF JUST GETTING SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHEN AND THEN YOU JUST AMBUSH ME AND TAKE ME HERE?!! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!!!" Goku just looks at Vegeta from the darkness under the tree branch and he punches Vegeta in the face making his nose bleed. vegeta get's angry and screams even more. But Goku stands there with the silent treatment and his moster buldging in his pants. More punches and Goku's cock rips out of his pants with all 9 inches. Vegeta see's whats going on and runs for it, but Goku stands right in front of him and grabs him, turns him around, and shoves it right inside vegeta. Vegeta screams in torturing pain. "KAKAROTT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR YOU WILL BECOME THE DIRT UNDER MY SHOE AND... *Moans* DON'T STOP GO, GO, GO..." Goku keeps pumping and until vegeta bleed from his postirior. They keep on like this all night.  
  
Next morning Goku wakes up in his bed covered in blood. He hears Chichi call him, "Hey Goku... Hurry up and get dressed Gohan is waiting for you outside to train." Goku just wonders when she got back. he gets dressed and almost gets outside when he hears the doorbell. He opens the door to find Vegeta in a wheelchair. he comes in a and whispers into Goku's ear, "If you wanted, all you had to was say it."  
  
I hope you like it. plz rate it buh byez ^_^ TY 


End file.
